Piezas en juego
by Petit Nash
Summary: Emily ha vuelto, todos estan felices por eso, vuelven a estar cerca de ella, pero el primer movimiento de acercamiento no es de Hotch y eso definitivamente tiene que cambiarse. Post 7x03


**N.A. **Hola a todos! Pues bien, este fic acaba de nacer hace como media hora que he terminado de ver el capítulo 7x03... Y he de confesar que esta nueva temporada no tiene mucho sobre Hotch y Emily (por no decir nada) y eso definitivamente eso no me hace feliz, así que, para compenzar he escrito esta historia, porque todo parece suceder mejor en mi imaginació que en la serie (que triste no?) Bueno, este fic es para **_Jorja07_**, que quería algo sobre el regreso de Emily.

Una vez aclarado mi berrinche, espero que les guste la historia, esta ubicada al final de 7X03. Como siempre todos sus comentarios son recibidos (buenos, malso, raros o los que acompañen el berrinche, jaja) Saludos

**Piezas en juego**

Rossi miró desde lejos la salida de Emily y Morgan de la UAC, compartían un momento especial, casi intimo mientras salían, desde lejos había alcanzado a oir una o dos frases y había entendido muy bien que sucedía, se estaban readaptando, pero al parecer las cosas no serían como antes... Podía sentir algo más y no le gustaba.

Antes de que hubieran tomado el elevador tomó la decisión, tenía que volver a poner las piezas en juego o nada sería como antes... Técnicamente eso no dependía de él, pero si no hacía algo nadie lo haría y entonces algo cambiaría entre Emily y Morgan, nada que les hiciera realmente daño a los otros, pero... sí a Hotch y eso iba a terminar dañando más cosas.

Se dirigió velozmente a la oficina de Hotch, tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón, tenía que entender que había sucedido para que él estuviera dejando que eso pasará... Morgan tal vez no tenía intenciones románticas con Emily, pero era obvio que las tendría, sus piezas ya estaban en movimiento y si Hotch no hacía nada entonces... No quiso pensarlo. Entró en al oficina de Hotch sin tocar la puerta

-Tenemos que hablar, ahora- dijo de golpe

-¿Qué sucede?

-Emily-

-¿Qué con ella?-

-Hotch, no es de mi incumbencia lo que terminó pasando entre ustedes, eso lo resuelven ustedes, pero... – no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo- tienes que hacer algo, tienes que hacer algo porque ella desapareció 7 meses y ahora que volvió las cosas cambiaron. Tienes que hacer algo antes de que Morgan haga una mejor jugada-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Practicas en el campo de tiro ellos solos, por idea de Morgan, el miedo de perderla otra vez, el hecho de que tengan que ponerse al corriente... ¿no has pensado en que puede significar eso?, Morgan pasa suficiente tiempo con ella como para que algo suceda entre ellos, a estas alturas sería lo más normal-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-

-Porque no creo que quieras dejarlo así... Porque sé bien que lo que paso antes de que ella se fuera no tuvo que ver con que ustedes tuvieran un problema... Porque sé que la extrañas y si no haces algo ahora, si no haces un movimiento o cambias algo, definitivamente vas a perderla- era la verdad, tenía que decírsela- Lo que pase depende de si quieres o no hacer un movimiento y francamente no creo que quieras verla con otro hombre-

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué? ¿qué es lo que te asusta tanto?- tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón- ella no va a irse de nuevo, esta aquí, casi parece milagro pero esta aquí, tú sabías que estaba viva pero no que podrías volver a verla, ahora ella esta aquí... y en todo este tiempo no has hecho nada, apenas te has acercado a ella. Basta de tener miedo-

-No puedo hacer esto, ella...-

-¿Ella qué?-

-Necesita algo mejor, alguien que no la deje ir, alguien en quien confiar y que la mantenga a salvo, y si Morgan puede darle eso...-

-Basta de tonterías!- no podía creer que estuviera gritando- Tú la mantuviste a salvo, por eso dejaste que se fuera, por eso cubriste todo, por eso le mentiste a todos, al equipo, al sistema legal, a todos... fue tu modo de mantenerla a salvo Hotch, lo hiciste porque sabías que era mejor así, y por supuesto que pudo quedarse y pudiste poner tu mundo de cabeza para que nada le pasará, pero sabías que no era lo mejor...-

-Porque ella volvería a irse- interrumpió Hotch

-Porque es su modo de mantenernos a salvo, también a ti, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que por eso se alejo de ese modo?, ¿no se te ocurrió que por eso no se involucró más contigo?, piénsalo. Estaban detrás de ella, nosotros estábamos en la mira por ella, así que ella se fue, para salvarnos... No puedes decirme que en el fondo no lo sabías, lo dijimos mil veces mientras intentábamos encontrarla... ¿no me dirás que no podáis creerlo?-

-Lo creía, pero somos su equipo, no tiene que ver conmigo-

-Tiene todo que ver contigo, ella dejo su vida en tus manos- acusó sinceramente- tú elegiste por ella ese día, eras el único que habría podido hacer eso; ella eligió por nosotros, por ti, que tenía que alejar a Doyle y al pasado de nosotros, no podemos culparla por eso... Pero no hablamos de eso, sino de que volvió, de que están aquí ambos de nuevo y apenas puedes mirarla, mientras Morgan esta entrando y saliendo con ella cada día-

-Esto no es una competencia- dijo Hotch

-¿No?- respondió casi retándolo- porque tal vez en algún momento lo fue, tal vez por eso le dijiste a Morgan... ¿qué fue?... ah claro, "Esto no es sobre ti, ni sobre mi, es sobre salvar a Emily"... ¿por qué habría de tratarse de algo más? Tal vez porque también era algo más, por supuesto que todo era sobre salvarla, pero también era el hecho de que tú la salvaste, también era el hecho de que tú sentías algo por ella y necesitabas dejar claro eso, eras el único que sabía la verdad por algo-

-Eso no tiene sentido-

-El amor no tiene sentido- casi lo gritó – pero funcionaba, ustedes tenían algo que acabó cuando Doyle apareció de la nada, ahora no hay nada, tú lo sabes, ella lo sabe y Morgan lo sabe, no hay nada porque no has reparado nada, también Morgan lo sabe. Y Emily regresó de la muerte, como una aparición, como brotada de la nada, como un milagro, ¿qué hombre dejaría ir a un milagro?... Ese no puedes ser tú-

-Ella no estaba muerta- corrigió Hotch pálido- sólo no estaba, sólo estaba muy lejos...-

-Muy lejos de ti, que además sabías que seguía viva... La dejaste ir para que estuviera a salvo, lo que ella hizo fue por nosotros, lo que tú hiciste sólo fue por ella, todo lo que has hecho desde entonces fue por ella, irte lejos también, porque incluía no pensar en ella, en que estaba viva, en que no ibas a decirnos... Y la trajiste de vuelta, pero eso fue por ti-

-Ella tenía que volver, era necesario-

-No, tal vez no, tal vez podía quedarse en París, donde no tenía que volver a saber de muerte o de Doyle, tal vez también así estaría a salvo, nosotros también, pero la necesitabas de vuelta, todos la necesitábamos claro, pero tú necesitabas traerla, sabías que podías traerla... Morgan podía estar enojado y querer vengarse, tú sabías que podáis hacerlo y entonces ella volvía, entonces podías reparar lo que paso entre ustedes, entonces podías volver a verla... Y cuando volvió, ¿qué había cambiado?-

-Temí que fuera todo tan efímero, que algo saliera mal y ella se fuera- confesó al fin- temí que si la tocaba la ilusión se acabaría, la felicidad de la vuelta se perturbaría-

-No va a desaparecer- dijo calmando el tono de reproche de su voz- pero puede suceder algo peor que eso-

-¿Qué puede ser peor?-

-Que se quede aquí, pero que nunca vuelva a estar contigo, porque alguien se te adelanto esta vez, eso sería peor ¿no?-

-Sí-

-Tienes que hacer algo, no puedes seguir evadiendo eso, necesitas hablar con ella, necesitas hacerlo ya, a menos que quieras perderla-

Y fue como si se hiciera una luz en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo mil cosas debieron irrumpir en sus pensamientos, mil imágenes, las imágenes del caos que había sembrado Doyle, las de Emily alejándose de todos, las del funeral, las imágenes de los siete meses más desgarradores de su vida, pero también la imagen de Emily volviendo a entrar por la puerta de la UAC y posando su mirada en cada uno... esa imagen de pronto se confrontaba al hecho de que él había puesto a Emily con Morgan para cada caso, para todo, que él acababa de salir por la puerta con ella, que hablaban, reían, estaban juntos... que todo eso podía ser una actitud de amigos, pero se sentía más amenazadora que eso, porque él no había hecho la diferencia, él no había hablado con ella realmente, él no había dado tiempo de aclarar las cosas... Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Esos fueron los segundos más reveladores de toda su vida.

-Se fue hace cinco minutos- dijo Rossi- si corres aun la alcanzas-

-Gracias-

Salió velozmente de la oficina, del piso, de la UAC... ni siquiera sabía si tenía un plan, pero tenía una corazonada, cuando hubo llegado hasta la salida vio a Emily despidiéndose de Morgan, no lo pensó, sólo fue hacía ella.

-¡Emily!- la llamó

Fue un mínimo segundo, en lo que ella volteó a mirarlo, en que tomó la decisión, no fue capaz de decir nada más, sólo camino hasta ella y la besó... No supo en que momento ella respondió el beso, no supo si era buena idea justo afuera del trabajo, o si Morgan se había ido o estaba a tres pasos mirándolos, sólo supo que esa era su jugada, porque ella era Emily, su Emily y había estado esperando más de siete meses para volver a tenerla con él.

-Hotch...-

-No digas nada- dijo él haciéndola callar- te extrañé, lamentó no haber hecho nada antes, lamento no haberte dicho esto antes, te extrañé Emily, me hiciste falta, no deje de pensar en ti ni un solo día-

-Ni yo en ti- musitó ella al fin.

Había ganado, no porque fuera un juego, no porque necesitara ganarle realmente a Morgan, sino porque en ese juego tan extraño que era el amor, el había movido al pieza correcta, había hablado con el corazón... Ese momento era su única jugada, ese momento también era la jugada de ella... Y ambos habían ganado.

**FIN**


End file.
